


Obey

by Cynara



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara





	Obey

Luke arched lightly. He loved the time Ryan had him knotted, had since the first time Ryan 'disciplined' him. It was their time. In some ways he liked Ryan behind him more, since his husband was most open then, when Luke had to turn to look at him obliquely, though face to face was beautiful too, Ryan stretched over him looking him in the eye and kissing him, more rarely Luke seated on the cradle of Ryan's pelvis.

Luke had learned that he could extend the knot's duration by applying pressure to the underside, cantilevering his weight against it. It was a different experience, worthwhile, but not as intimate as the warm muzzy of simple knotting.

Pre-coital knotting was the most intimate. The first time had been trying, and since then they had had multiple re-dos. Luke wove his fingers between Ryan's, just thinking of becoming married. Ryan hadn't even known that he'd survive pre-knotting someone that couldn't ovulate. Luke turned his head, smiling into the kiss he received.

Luke loved Ryan, and he'd thought it was mutual; that had been proof, the forms of marriage brought into the fiction of 'discipline'. It hasn't been smooth after that, an imperfect form brought to another situation, but getting shoved into on his back or back against the wall was a start.

"Love you."


End file.
